Understand
by Chocolate Orgy
Summary: ONESHOT, AkuDemy, AkuRoku, SLASH, RAPE. And you don't seem to understand, A shame you seemed an honest man, And all those fears you hold so dear, Will turn to whisper in your ears, I'm Fading, I'm Falling, Help Me To Breathe...


Understand

A/N: Another AKUDEMY One-shot … AkuDemy…/sigh/ this is another sad angst-filled story…

Axel: Why angst-filled /hugs Demyx/

Demyx:…

A/N: Because I'm good at those… 

Axel: You got a point there…

Demyx: The author does not own…us or KH2 this is also a songfic …she doesn't own the song either

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHY AXEL WHY ROXAS?!" Demyx yelled wiping the tears on his face

"Demyx let me explain please!" Axel said desperately

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Demyx yelled

"DEMYX…YOUR JUST LKE THEM YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND ME AT ALL I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN BUT YOUR JUST PUSHING ME AWAY…" Axel yelled furiously

"I-I Axel I…" Demyx stuttered baffled by his lover's outburst

"Get out of my house Demyx…" Axel said quietly

_And you don't seem to understand  
A shame you seemed an honest man _

"But Axel where will I go?" Demyx said clinging onto Axel's arm

"I DON'T CARE JUST GET OUT!" Axel yelled

Demyx grabbed his book-bag filling it with some belongings and walked out the door…

_  
And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to whisper in your ear_

"How can he…first he cheats on me then he kicks me out of his house where will I go…" Demyx thought

"Shit it's raining." Demyx mumbled

Demyx spotted an alleyway that wasn't being pelted by the rain.

"Perfect…I'll stay there tonight." Demyx thought

Demyx walked inside and stopped feeling disappointed seeing that it was occupied by three guys a pink haired man, another man with an eye-patch and a guy with blue hair and an "X" shaped scar on his forehead.

_  
And you know what they say might hurt you  
And you know that it means so much  
And you don't even feel a thing_

The three guys stood up advancing on Demyx, Demyx whimpered turned around and ran but an arm gripped firmly on his wrist Demyx turned around and saw the pink-haired man gripping onto his wrist with a perverse smirk on his face.

"Hn Marluxia I guess you got a nice catch, have fun with him me and Sai'x are going to fuck somewhere…" The man with the eye-patch said

The man now identified as Sai'x walked out of the alleyway.

"Seeya Xigbar, Sai'x." Marluxia said

Xigbar waved and strolled out after Sai'x.

"Now." Marluxia said knocking Demyx in the back of the head.

The last words Demyx heard were "Let's have some fun."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

I am falling  
I am fading  
I have lost it all

Demyx slowly opened his eyes he tried to sit up but saw his wrists bound to the headboard, he struggled and realized that he was naked, fear wracked his body and he furiously tried to get the chains off himself.

"Well what do we have here looks like sleeping beauty finally awoke."

Demyx turned his head and saw Marluxia standing next to the bed.

"W-who are you l-let me go p-please l-et me go let m-me g-go!" Demyx said tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Aw don't cry your soooo pretty." Marluxia said stroking Demyx's hair.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Demyx yelled

"Aww yell all you want the rooms soundproof…" Marluxia said

Demyx screamed in frustration, his wrists bleeding from the chains.

_  
And you don't seem the lying kind  
A shame that I can read your mind_

Marluxia smirked stripping his clothes off he crawled onto the struggling blonde.

Marluxia unchained Demyx pulling him up against him and holing a knife to his throat.

"If you try and escape I'll slit your throat got it?" Marluxia asked a sinister look in his eyes

Demyx nodded and let out a piercing scream when Marluxia entered him.

"P-please NO STOP AXEL HELP ME PLEASE!" Demyx screamed

"No one's coming to help you no one would want you after I'm done with you."

"T-that's not true A-axel will come h-he'll--." Demyx was abruptly cut off as a blow to his stomach made him cry out in pain.

"You have imagination I guess…but whoever Axel is I'm sure he's busy fucking up some other guy…" Marluxia said as he continued to pound into Demyx.

"SHUT UP!" Demyx yelled

Marluxia continued to tear Demyx's passage apart, Demyx's screamed turned Marluxia on even more as he continued to break the poor blonde, The Marluxia let out a cry coming into Demyx's abused passage.

Marluxia released Demyx throwing him onto the floor.

_  
And all the things that I read there  
Candle lit smile that we both share_

"Get dressed and get the hell out of my house." Marluxia said

Demyx nodded pulling his clothes on he grabbed his book-bag and ran out the front door into a familiar street.

"Kettobase Street…Axel's house is just a block down!" Demyx thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AXEL, AXEL!" Demyx yelled bursting through the door and froze

_  
And you know I don't mean to hurt you  
But you know that it means so much  
And you don't even feel a thing_

Axel looked up and saw Demyx he quickly broke apart from Roxas's lips and muttered something to the short blonde who got up and left.

"Demyx please…"

"I get it." Demyx said tears filling his eyes

"Please I can explain…"

"What's there to explain, I can't believe you did that to me after all I've been through yesterday…" Demyx said quietly

"DEMYX STOP THINKING SO HIGHLY OF YOURSELF SLEEPING OUTSIDE FOR ONE NIGHT ISN'T MUCH YOU KNOW SO SHUT UP!" Axel said

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME YESTERDAY HOW DO YOU KNOW AXEL?"

"What are you talking about Demyx?"

"I-I I WAS RAPED!"

Axel froze watching his boyfriend break down sob's racking his petite body.

"I w-as scared." Demyx sobbed__

I am falling  
I am fading  
I am drowning, help me to breathe

"I w-was so scared when that guy had me I screamed you name I called out for you to help me but…he said that you were busy fucking up some other guy…how right he was…"

"D-Dem I…" Axel got up wrapping his arms around Demyx

"I was worried about you all night so in the morning I called Roxas over to help me find you but he forced himself onto me and then you came in…" Axel explained

"Is that true?" Demyx asked leaning into Axel's chest

"Yeah…Demyx are you all right I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday…"

"It's okay I can't stay mad at you Axel…"

"I want you to know I love you with all my heart Demyx…"

"Aww you know I just HEART you too Axel!"

The two lovers stayed in this position for hours listening to each others breaths and heartbeats…

_  
I am hurting  
I have lost it all  
I am losing, help me to breathe…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The song is BoA : Duvet …ah lovers

Axel: I LOVE U DEMMY!

Demyx: I LOVE U AXIE!!!

/KISS/

A/N: HOLY SHIT!


End file.
